Draco's Secret Feelings Draco's Decision
by Danis4ever
Summary: Draco fell in love with the wrong person. She was a muggle. Will Draco, Mr. Pureblood, fight for love or fight against it?
1. The Meeting

At the far corner of the muggle road, Draco struts by himself in an early sunshine. Everybody was looking at him; of course, his clothes were odd in the muggle eye. But he, of course, did not mind them. His chin up, walking like he owns the whole street. His blonde hair shone like stone in summer. He was not aware of the Muggle signs, of course. He jaywalked on the "No walking" sign, he threw Honeydukes candy wrappers on the ground even though the trashcan was already beside him.  
He looked through stall shops where families are very happy together. Hands on his pockets, he still walked straight, peering through shop windows. He was not very sure of what he was looking for, but it seemed to be getting to him more each minute. He was eager to look for it, each corner he looks for it, but he did not know what is it. He was expecting himself to say, "Aha!" when he saw such beautiful but expensive jewelry in the jewelry shop. But he didn't. He has not even understood what he was doing in the Muggle world in the first place. He should have stayed at home, watch TV and be lazy. But he was not; he has been walking in this scorching hot afternoon in the Muggle world; do not know where to go, does not have Muggle money.  
Draco looked back when he was still at his house sitting comfortably in the chair at around eleven o'clock, his parents was not at home. He stood up and quickly went straight to the door, "I'm going out!" he shouted to one of the elves. He did not know where his feet are taking him, it seemed to have mind of his own. He reached through a park, picked up a tire and at the minute he was in the Muggle world.  
The tire was a portkey. A portkey to the Muggle world. He was not afraid or scared; he did not want to go back. Now, that was confusing him.  
His thinking and looking-back made him knocked down on the ground,  
  
"What the?" he said and lifted his head. He looked up.  
  
It was a girl. A girl of baby-blue eyes, small nose, small, kissable lips, fair complexion and long beautiful brown hair.  
The girl leaned over him, "Sorry, I was in a hurry. Let me help you up."  
  
The girl tried pulling him up, but his feet are hesitant.  
  
"What's wrong?" the girl said kindly.  
  
"Broken ankle." Draco replied quite hastily knowing this girl should have watched the person walking towards her.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to. I was in a hurry." The girl said looking at his eyes.  
  
Draco felt a sudden rush of tension around his chest, his heart pounding quickly; he stood up, but not properly and said,  
  
"You should watch where you're going, Missy." The girl nodded and guided him at the nearest park bench. They sat down.  
  
"Rosie Collins." She said and pulled out her hand towards him.  
  
Draco looked at him, should he or should he not. He was a wizard after all. And thinking about Mr. Weasley, the Muggle lover, makes him sick. But this girl, this girl feels different. Her baby-blue eyes make her look so innocent. But his father, what would his father say? It would be shameful to break the Malfoy's pure bloodiness. Everybody in school would look down on him, saying what a jerk he is, loving a Muggle, when he was known to be "pure blood" in the whole school. But he did not know how he did it, he took her hand,  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said looking at her. The girl giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have never heard a name so funny before."  
  
Draco wanted to slap her, or otherwise, punch her. But he didn't. He was downright calm and very pure.  
  
"Yeah, well, that was my dad gave me." He said, and also gave a laugh.  
  
"So, you live here in the city?" Rosie asked questionably.  
  
"Um, yeah, sort of." Draco said, do not know what to say,  
  
"You were in a hurry, right? I guess you should not waste your time here sitting with me." Draco said kindly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Totally forgot, seeing your face. Well, I'll be seeing you again I hope." Rosie said, hopefully.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Around here. The place where we bumped would be good."  
  
"Great. Tomorrow? Around this time?"  
  
"Yeah. Around this time."  
  
"Is there some way I could talk to you? Or someway I could contact you?"  
  
"Um, No. My dad does not want me to use the—ph..." Draco stammered, don't know what the Muggles use for communicating.  
  
"The phone. The telephone. Well, okay. I just hope you don't stand me up tomorrow." She said, rather confused.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. But let us meet in a more orderly way."  
  
She laughed, "Okay." And walked away.  
  
Draco's mind suddenly became refreshed. He had found what he was looking for around the stalls shops. It was not the jewelries, clothes or anything else. His heart and mind wants him to find a girl. A girl of his dreams.  
And now he has found it. It was Rosie. Rosie Collins. Now he wondered what she meant about, "Totally forgot. Seeing your face." 


	2. Draco and the Girl's Love Chemistry

At the far corner of the muggle road, Draco struts by himself in an early sunshine. Everybody was looking at him; of course, his clothes were odd in the muggle eye. But he, of course, did not mind them. His chin up, walking like he owns the whole street. His blonde hair shone like stone in summer. He was not aware of the Muggle signs, of course. He jaywalked on the "No walking" sign, he threw Honeydukes candy wrappers on the ground even though the trashcan was already beside him.  
He looked through stall shops where families are very happy together. Hands on his pockets, he still walked straight, peering through shop windows. He was not very sure of what he was looking for, but it seemed to be getting to him more each minute. He was eager to look for it, each corner he looks for it, but he did not know what is it. He was expecting himself to say, "Aha!" when he saw such beautiful but expensive jewelry in the jewelry shop. But he didn't. He has not even understood what he was doing in the Muggle world in the first place. He should have stayed at home, watch TV and be lazy. But he was not; he has been walking in this scorching hot afternoon in the Muggle world; do not know where to go, does not have Muggle money.  
Draco looked back when he was still at his house sitting comfortably in the chair at around eleven o'clock, his parents was not at home. He stood up and quickly went straight to the door, "I'm going out!" he shouted to one of the elves. He did not know where his feet are taking him, it seemed to have mind of his own. He reached through a park, picked up a tire and at the minute he was in the Muggle world.  
The tire was a portkey. A portkey to the Muggle world. He was not afraid or scared; he did not want to go back. Now, that was confusing him.  
His thinking and looking-back made him knocked down on the ground,  
  
"What the?" he said and lifted his head. He looked up.  
  
It was a girl. A girl of baby-blue eyes, small nose, small, kissable lips, fair complexion and long beautiful brown hair.  
The girl leaned over him, "Sorry, I was in a hurry. Let me help you up."  
  
The girl tried pulling him up, but his feet are hesitant.  
  
"What's wrong?" the girl said kindly.  
  
"Broken ankle." Draco replied quite hastily knowing this girl should have watched the person walking towards her.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not mean to. I was in a hurry." The girl said looking at his eyes.  
  
Draco felt a sudden rush of tension around his chest, his heart pounding quickly; he stood up, but not properly and said,  
  
"You should watch where you're going, Missy." The girl nodded and guided him at the nearest park bench. They sat down.  
  
"Rosie Collins." She said and pulled out her hand towards him.  
  
Draco looked at him, should he or should he not. He was a wizard after all. And thinking about Mr. Weasley, the Muggle lover, makes him sick. But this girl, this girl feels different. Her baby-blue eyes make her look so innocent. But his father, what would his father say? It would be shameful to break the Malfoy's pure bloodiness. Everybody in school would look down on him, saying what a jerk he is, loving a Muggle, when he was known to be "pure blood" in the whole school. But he did not know how he did it, he took her hand,  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said looking at her. The girl giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have never heard a name so funny before."  
  
Draco wanted to slap her, or otherwise, punch her. But he didn't. He was downright calm and very pure.  
  
"Yeah, well, that was my dad gave me." He said, and also gave a laugh.  
  
"So, you live here in the city?" Rosie asked questionably.  
  
"Um, yeah, sort of." Draco said, do not know what to say,  
  
"You were in a hurry, right? I guess you should not waste your time here sitting with me." Draco said kindly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Totally forgot, seeing your face. Well, I'll be seeing you again I hope." Rosie said, hopefully.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Around here. The place where we bumped would be good."  
  
"Great. Tomorrow? Around this time?"  
  
"Yeah. Around this time."  
  
"Is there some way I could talk to you? Or someway I could contact you?"  
  
"Um, No. My dad does not want me to use the—ph..." Draco stammered, don't know what the Muggles use for communicating.  
  
"The phone. The telephone. Well, okay. I just hope you don't stand me up tomorrow." She said, rather confused.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. But let us meet in a more orderly way."  
  
She laughed, "Okay." And walked away.  
  
Draco's mind suddenly became refreshed. He had found what he was looking for around the stalls shops. It was not the jewelries, clothes or anything else. His heart and mind wants him to find a girl. A girl of his dreams.  
And now he has found it. It was Rosie. Rosie Collins. Now he wondered what she meant about, "Totally forgot. Seeing your face."  
Draco gone back to here he left the portkey. He held it and at once he was back home. He had never felt so happy in all his life and for the fact that he had been happy without hurting somebody. He smiled; it was already five-thirty in the afternoon. He waded on his way to the room and hopped into bed. Still smiling, he closed his eyes for an afternoon siesta.  
  
It was really unusual to fall for someone you are highly against with, but sometimes, opposite attracts. Love never chooses, of course, it just flows. And now that what's happened to Draco Malfoy. He fell in love with someone he was against his kind. He remembers her face well. Fair complexion, those beautiful baby-blue eyes, and those cherry lips. She was never lost in his dreams. Her long beautiful brown hair makes her irresistible. He'll never forget that she laughed at his name, not that he is angry of course; it was because her laughter was not insulting it was comforting. A very surreal comforting feeling.  
Draco woke up at about six-thirty in the evening. He stood up, smiling wildly. He cannot help to smile, so why fight it? He went down the stairs.  
  
"Draco, what have you been doing all afternoon? The elves said you went out. Where did you go?" Suddenly a voice said.  
  
Draco spun around, he saw his father sitting by the fireplace (not lighted.) "I have been to Diagon Alley." He lied, knowing his father would kill him for wandering around the Muggle world. Lucius, who seemed unconvinced looked away from Draco and drank the cup of tea beside him, sitting in a small table. Draco did not say another word either, he knows that it would be better to shut his mouth before his father notice on why he was smiling so widely.  
Draco did not sleep early that night. He was looking at the ceiling. His bedroom ceiling was highly attractive. It was just like the ceiling at Hogwarts. Draco stayed up late, he did not know what to think about. He was not worried about his father. In the contrary, he was worried about what to wear tomorrow. He has to look like a Muggle, indeed he must. And only one person could help him, "It is impossible," he said lying flat on his back. "We are enemies." But the thought of Rosie made him forget his pride. Draco stood up, pulled a piece of parchment out of the cabinet and his quill. He wrote down,  
  
(before noon) Needed your help. No Jokes. I am dead serious. Give me some Muggle clothes.  
I promise I will give it back. Sorry for what I did before  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco went out of his room, holding his parchment, he was very careful of not to be noticed by his parents or any of the elves. He went into a small room. Damp, dirty and smelly, full of owls and other pets. He picked a small brown one. He attached the parchment on its leg,  
  
"Get there as soon as possible." He said, looking at the owl's eyes. "Take that parchment and give it to Harry Potter." 


	3. Harry Potter: My Best Friend

Harry was lying along the bench of the park when he noticed an owl flying closer and closer. He knew it was meant for him, he sat up, thinking Ron must have finally answered back.

The owl dropped the parchment at his lap, he unrolled it and surprised at what he was reading. Though at first he thought that Draco might be fooling him, but how? Why would he need some Muggle clothes?

He read the letter again and again, trying to come up some idea what Draco might be up to. He took a deep breath.

_Well, it is the least I can do. Help him. He almost helped me before anyway._

Harry went back to the house, climbed up the stairs and finally got some clothes. Hedwig hooted at her cage knowing that there is a delivery to be done.

"Ok, ok, I am about to be finished!"

He unlocked the cage and let the snowy owl out, he got some clothes wrapped it brown paper and gave it to Hedwig. She caught it with he feet and flew away in the darkness.

Draco was quiet during dinner. He was not listening to his dad's talking about the raid again in the office and her mum's shopping experience in Paris. He just looked down on his plate, looking blankly at his food.

_Will she like me? What would she think of me? Oh my goodness, Harry, where's the clothes? How come it is taking so long? I sent that owl an hour ago, where's the clothes… please help me, Harry!_

"Draco…Draco… Draco…!"

Draco shook his head and looked at his father, "Hmm?"

"Eat your food, you mum and I are already in the midst of eating our dessert and you haven't even touched your main course." His dad said, eyeing him sternly.

"S—sorry." Was all he could say? He ate quietly, while his mind is still in the Muggle world.

_Rosie…_

After eating, he went straight to his room, since his mum and dad are already so bored of waiting for him to finish his main course and his dessert, they went up to their room and left Draco behind, exactly what Draco was waiting for.

He was hoping to find a package in his room, he opened the door.

_None. _

_Harry Potter, I'll get yo—_

Plop!

_Yes! Here's the package! Bless your heart, Harry! I owe you big time!_

He unwrapped it and gave Hedwig some water. He let her stay for the night…

He smiled widely. He was so excited to be morning again! He lay on his bed while holding the shirt and jeans, thinking about Rosie again and again, on how did they met, what did she say…_I totally forgot, seeing your face, _her eyes, they are do gorgeous, and finally, he fell asleep with a smile in his face.


	4. Thanks, Coby

Harry was lying along the bench of the park when he noticed an owl flying closer and closer. He knew it was meant for him, he sat up, thinking Ron must have finally answered back.

The owl dropped the parchment at his lap, he unrolled it and surprised at what he was reading. Though at first he thought that Draco might be fooling him, but how? Why would he need some Muggle clothes?

He read the letter again and again, trying to come up some idea what Draco might be up to. He took a deep breath.

_Well, it is the least I can do. Help him. He almost helped me before anyway._

Harry went back to the house, climbed up the stairs and finally got some clothes. Hedwig hooted at her cage knowing that there is a delivery to be done.

"Ok, ok, I am about to be finished!"

He unlocked the cage and let the snowy owl out, he got some clothes wrapped it brown paper and gave it to Hedwig. She caught it with he feet and flew away in the darkness.

Draco was quiet during dinner. He was not listening to his dad's talking about the raid again in the office and her mum's shopping experience in Paris. He just looked down on his plate, looking blankly at his food.

_Will she like me? What would she think of me? Oh my goodness, Harry, where's the clothes? How come it is taking so long? I sent that owl an hour ago, where's the clothes… please help me, Harry!_

"Draco…Draco… Draco…!"

Draco shook his head and looked at his father, "Hmm?"

"Eat your food, you mum and I are already in the midst of eating our dessert and you haven't even touched your main course." His dad said, eyeing him sternly.

"S—sorry." Was all he could say? He ate quietly, while his mind is still in the Muggle world.

_Rosie…_

After eating, he went straight to his room, since his mum and dad are already so bored of waiting for him to finish his main course and his dessert, they went up to their room and left Draco behind, exactly what Draco was waiting for.

He was hoping to find a package in his room, he opened the door.

_None. _

_Harry Potter, I'll get yo—_

Plop!

_Yes! Here's the package! Bless your heart, Harry! I owe you big time!_

He unwrapped it and gave Hedwig some water. He let her stay for the night…

He smiled widely. He was so excited to be morning again! He lay on his bed while holding the shirt and jeans, thinking about Rosie again and again, on how did they met, what did she say…_I totally forgot, seeing your face, _her eyes, they are do gorgeous, and finally, he fell asleep with a smile in his face.

The next morning was the first day than Draco actually woke up very early. He dreamed about her that night, they were together and everything is just going great when the sun kissed his eyes good morning. But he was not complaining, he was excited. It is a fresh new day, and what he needed is some confidence, and with some luck, who knows, maybe Rosie may like him too.

Draco changed to Harry's oversized clothes. Not knowing that this blue T-shirt and jeans were five sizes too big. The sleeves of the T-shirt swam across his pale arms and the jeans dropped hastily across his ankles. He looked at the mirror, _something is not right, I do not know what it is, but something really isn't right. _ He pulled his sleeves right up to his arms, trying to make them shorter, but still it swam and dropped over his elbows. The jeans are worse. How can he walk like this? He sat down, thinking that, _Harry meant well, but this is ridiculous! I should have known n that the shirts he has are from his cousin. _ He covered his face with his hands, he almost felt like crying.

_Rosie!_

And then, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up; it was one of the Malfoys' house elves, Coby.

"What are you doing here? You know you shouldn't come to my room when the master is still here." He pointed.

"I am sorry, Draco, sir. But I want to help you."

"Help me with what? Get on with your cleaning and cooking. Don't bother me."

"Coby saw you crying, Draco, sir. And Coby is just trying to help master."

"Fine, if you really want to help, then give me some proper Muggle clothes!"

"Muggle clothes, sir?"

"Yes, Muggle Clothes!"

"Do not worry sir, Coby has something in his private cupboard, sir. I will be right back." The small house elf said as his ears twitched.

The house elf ran out of the room. At this point, it was only Draco's chance or he'll stand Rosie up. Which is something that he wouldn't like to do in a million years. And if he really does that, he may never see her again.

If.

The house elf got back, carrying red polo shirts and black slacks. Draco eyed the house elf curiously. Coby smiled, offered Draco the clothes. Draco put it up high; he stood up, trying to look at it carefully.

"Go on, master, try it."

Draco looked from the house elf to the clothes; he was not sure about this. Coby is a house elf, how could he get such fine clothes?

"Coby, how did you get such fine Muggle clothes?" he asked him.

"Coby got it from the Muggle world, Draco sir. When your Dad asked me to get out and leave for the next ten hours."

"You mean, you bought it?"

"No sir, Coby picked it up from under the tree. It was dirty when I picked it up. But then I find it rather attractive to I took it home. There isn't a thing that a little wash and dry won't fix."

Draco remembered only too well that his Dad sent Coby out one day when his Dad was so angry about the raids in the Ministry. Not only Coby, but also the other house elves as well.

Draco looked at the clothes and went to the washroom.

Five minutes later.

Coby's eyes were larger than ever.

Draco looked so dashing. He never looked so ravishing and just so gorgeous. The sleeves of the shirt were folded up to his elbows and the slacks were just right his size. He tucked the polo inside his jeans and just looked so Muggle. No doubt about it.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look wonderful, master." Coby is smiling wildly.

Draco looked at the mirror, "You really think so,"

"Rosie will like that, sir."

Draco turned around, "How did you know about Rosie?"

"Coby knows, master mentioned in his sleep Rosie for ten times and master was smiling. I knew right then that master was in love."

"Coby, wait. Please don't tell Dad."

"Coby is not telling nobody, sir. Coby loves young master and is willing to keep secrets, sir."

Draco smiled, "Rosie."


End file.
